


Puppy

by SpicyTrashThe1st



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Punishment, Puppy Kim Yoosung, Rope Bondage, Sounding, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Urethral Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTrashThe1st/pseuds/SpicyTrashThe1st
Summary: Okay so basically, MC comes home to find Yoosung fucking himself on a dildo and spanks him as punishment. Later that night MC pulls out the strap on and goes from fucking him to riding his face back to fucking him. A whole ass while later MC comes home after a shitty day at work and decides to tie Yoosung up as she tests how long he can take denial.





	1. Punishment and Reward

Letting out a heavy sigh, I shrug off my shoulder bag, letting it fall to the floor as I make my way sluggishly into Yoosung and I’s apartment. Chucking my keys into the ceramic bowl on the kitchen counter, I go to get a drink out the fridge; but before the bottle even makes it to my lips, I hear a loud cry coming from our bedroom.

Putting the bottle back in the fridge I head towards our closed bedroom door. Pressing my ear firmly against the door, I can hear the muffled sounds of Yoosung’s moans and whines. Oh he better not be doing what I think he’s doing. Grasping the doorknob I begin to slowly turn it until I hear a click, pushing the door open quietly I am met with the scene of Yoosung on his back, enthusiastically fucking himself on a purple dildo. I stay there, in the doorway, watching as he desperately tries to find his release by shoving his hips down onto the dildo.

With his attention drawn...elsewhere, I start to make my way silently to the edge of the bed. I love watching him like this. Muscles all taught as his entire body shakes with the need to cum. He really knows how to take my breath away. With one hand I run my fingers down his sweaty chest, alerting him of my presence.

His eye’s blow open wide as he exclaims, “MC!” quickly he closes his legs in an attempt to hide from me. Cute. “I- I can explain!”

“Mmm?”

“It’s just- it’s just. You’ve been so busy lately and I- I just wanted to- I’m sorry! I know I should have waited till you got home, I’m sorry I-”

I place a finger to his lips, silencing him immediately, “Now Yoosung. You know what happens when you’ve been a bad puppy, now don’t you?”

His head nods rapidly making me smile, “Then why don’t you tell what happens to naughty little puppies who can’t keep their hands to themselves?”

His hips involuntarily roll as he lets out a whimper, “They get punished.”

My smile turns into a devilish grin as I give his weeping cock a few rough strokes before I stop touching him completely, “That’s right puppy! Now are you going to be good for me and get on your hands and knees?”

In a flash Yoosung manoeuvres himself on the bed. “Mmm, you always make a beautiful sight my love. But what shall I punish you with? Shall it be a cain, a padal, or do you want my hand to brand your ass?”

He shudders out a whimper, “Y-your hand pl-please.”

“Mmm, a fine choice. Now, are you going to be a good puppy and count for me?” I say as I palm his ass.

“Yes! I’ll be good, I swear!” 

“Naw, I knew you would. Now, how about we get started,” on my last word, my hand comes down swiftly onto Yoosung’s ass, making it jiggle upon impact.

“One!” he yelps.

I rub the flesh before coming down on the other cheek, “Two!”

Then in quick succession, “Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven!” he’s practically sobbing out the numbers at this point.

“Yoosung~”

“Nuh huh?”

“Do you think you can handle the last three being more...rough?”

He takes a moment to breathe before giving an affirmative nod. “Oh puppy, you’re just too for good me,” I massage his ass under my fingers, “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” he says it so quietly that I almost don’t hear it.

I let out a hum before rearing my hand back, and bringing it back down hard onto his ass, right on top of the dildo making him howl, “Eight!”

I pull back again, and hit the same spot, “Nine!”

“Last one puppy,” coming down with one final swing, Yoosung wails “Ten!” and collapses onto the pillows below, sobbing into them as I massage his now red ass. “You’ve been so good Yoosung, I think you deserve a reward. Don’t you?”

His only response is a high pitched whine. “I know puppy, I’ll give you what you need.”

Grasping at the base of the dildo, I slowly begin to pull it out of him. I watch in fascination as his hole clenches down in an attempt to keep it in. Using a thumb, I circle around his twitching hole before pulling at his rim to make it gap even more, the sight makes me moan.

Shuffling close, I position the dildo at his entrance, teasing him a little by only thrusting the tip in and out making him whine. With a quick thrust the dildo is once again fully inside him but not for long, quickly I pull it out and shove it back in, continuing to do so until I’ve got at least a moderate pace. It’s only when he starts to push back into the dildo do I change the angle and start thrusting as fast as I can into his prostate making him wail until he cums. His entire body tenses as he spills onto the sheets. After that, I’m the only one keeping him upright as his body goes entirely limp. I thrust in a few times before pulling the dildo completely out of him, placing it onto the nightstand. Wrapping an arm around Yoosung’s middle, I pull him to lie on his back. I wait a moment, watching as his chest rises and falls before shuffling off of the bed, heading toward the bathroom to have a shower. After all. We’ve only just begun.


	2. Up And At Em

Coming out of the bathroom, I don’t bother putting a towel around myself, after all, what's the point when it would only be ripped off later anyway. Walking back into our bedroom, I rifle through some of my draws in search of my trusty strap on. It’s been a while since I've used it, and the last time I did, it wasn't on Yoosung. 

Finally finding it in the depths of my draws, I begin to put it on myself. By the time I get it in place, Yoosung has already started to wake up, his head nuzzling into the crook of his arm, He always looks too adorable like this, I almost hate to wake him up...almost. Pressing a knee into the mattress, I begin to crawl onto the bed. As gently as I can, I push his legs apart just enough so that I can lay between them.

With Yoosung ass directly in front of me, I use my thumbs to separate his cheeks, exposing his lovely pucker to me. Leaning forward, I begin to lavish the outside of his hole, I can still taste the strawberry flavour lube he used when I flatten my tongue against him and lightly pearce the ring of muscle.

Growing bored without an audience, I abruptly thrust my tongue in as far as I can manage, instantly waking Yoosung up with a shocked gasp, “MC?”

“Mmm,” the vibration from my mouth makes him clench down on my tongue, only making me do it again.

Thrusting my tongue a few times, I suck on his rim before pulling away back onto my knees, making him whine at the loss. “Now, now love. You know I’ll take care of you,” my hands come to his sides, carefully guiding him so that his ass is sticking up in the air. Leaning down so our bodies are flush, I whisper into his ear, “The only question is, do you want me to fuck you hard and fast, or soft and slow?”

It's hard to tell if Yoosung whimpered because of what I said, or because of how hard I bit into his ear. Either way, the way he’s already beginning to tremble beneath me is making it really hard not to just fuck him like I want to.

“H-hard and, f-fast...please.” his voice is quiet but it causes the sounds of hallelujah to echo in my mind.

Not wanting to waste any time, I move back into the position I was in before. I rub my cock between his cheeks before using my thumbs once again to hold his cheeks apart. Catching the tip of the cock on Yoosungs rim, I push all the way forward until we are completely flush, the wail this pulls out of him makes me wetter than anything.

I grind into his ass making him shudder as his hands twisting in the sheets below. Rubbing up and down his sides lovingly, I admire how beautiful he is under me, he truly can make me breathless. I pull back slowly until I am almost completely out of him, and then, gripping either side of his hips, I slam back into him. I repeat this, his little yelps motivating me to pick up the pace. So I do. The longer I slam myself into him, the harder and faster my movements become. Soon I have a steady pace which basically has me drilling into my sweet wailing boy. Unfortunately, he is an excitable puppy, so excitable that he’s almost about to cum. Quickly, I pull out of his lovely hole, causing a long whine to come out of his mouth as he tries to shove himself back onto the cock.

Smacking his ass he whimpers and falls back onto the bed. I squeeze his ass before flipping him over. The way he looks at me, with those wide wanting eyes and flushed cheeks, it really makes something pull at my cunt. A wide devilish smile makes its way onto my face, Yoosung worries his lips to which I immediately swoop down and suck on. His eyes fluttering as I continue to gaze into his eyes.

I pull back just so we are barely an inch apart, “You know what puppy. I think I’m going to give you something to eat.” His only response is a delightful mewl.

Unclipping a strap so that it isn't covering my cunt, I crawl up Yoosung’s body until my thighs surround his angelic face, “Eat,” is all I say, my eyes not leaving his for a second.

Hesitantly, his tongue darts out, getting only a taste of what he does to me. I bite down hard on my lip when he looks up at me as if asking if he's doing good. I roll my hips forward as his answer. Slowly he beings to lap up my cunt enthusiastically, such long strokes only occasionally flicking over my clit. Grinding down onto his face seems to give him the memo as his tongue begins to focuses on lapping my clit causing me to let out a breathy moan.

He knows I’m getting close by the way my thighs begin to tense. Yoosung’s hands come up the side of my thighs, pulling down on my hips as to bring me further down to him making me moan. He licks and sucks feverishly at my clit, my hand bracing against the headboard as I cum on his tongue.

He doesn’t stop even when I begin to shake, his tongue lapping up as much of my juices as he can, his arms wrapped around my middle completely as he tries to bury his mouth in my cunt. “Fuck Yoosung!” I choke, another orgasm riddling through my body. By the third, I’m rocking into his face, this one perhaps a bit weaker than the last but still equally delicious. With a regretful sigh, I pull off of his face, making him let out a whine as I do so. “I know puppy. As much as I would love to rid your face into oblivion, you still haven’t cum yet. And you know how much I like hearing you scream.”

He lets out a whimper but lets his hands fall from my sides, allowing me to shimmy myself back down to his ass, rubbing my still dripping cunt over his wanting cock making him hiss. Now seated between Yoosung’s legs, I clip the strap on back into place and yank him down off of the pillows, his ass now seated firmly in my lap. Taking a leg in hand I give his calf a little kiss, throwing it over my shoulder I start to lean down, taking Yoosung’s slick lips into my own. The taste of myself has never been so tantalising as when it's coming off of his lips.

Letting out a hum I pull back a little, lining myself but up again I begin to press back into his heavenly body. Firmly seated to the hilt, I give a few shallow thrusts before pulling all the way out, and slamming back in, trying to regain the brutal pace from earlier. His hands clutch and unclutch at the sheets below, his face screwing up as he silently screams. Biting into his leg, his eyes flash open to meet mine, desperation held deep in them. Taking one of his hands I lead it to my back, almost instantly Yoosung starts to cling to me, his nails digging deliciously into my back making me moan. Now that we are all seated comfortably. I change my angle so that I am drilling directly into Yoosung’s prostate, making him scream so loud I know we’re going to get another noise complaint.

With his nails clawing down my back, and his entire body shaking, Yoosung cums onto his stomach. I give him a few more hard thrust before gently pulling out of his now limp body, his legs still twitching as I remove the strap on. Going into the bathroom, I come back with a warm wet towel and begin to clean him up, trying to soothe him as his breaths become evener.

Once done, I throw the towel onto the floor and crawl into bed with Yoosung, almost instantly he comes to wrap his arms around my middle as he buries his head into my chest. I stroke his hair lovingly until I fall asleep.


	3. Patience

I come home after a particularly frustrating day of work, slamming the door behind me causing Yoosung to jump from his spot on the couch. "Yoosung, bedroom, now." He doesn't ask why, which I truly love him for, he just pushes himself off of the couch and starts stripping off his clothes as he makes his way to the bedroom with me not being far behind him. Going through my lovely stash of toys, I pull out some red rope, a vibrating strap on and something new I picked up the other day.

"Lay on your back."

Yoosung manoeuvres himself until he is lying in the centre of the bed. Going to both sides of the bed, I use the rope to tie his arms and legs to the headboard, leaving him deliciously splayed wide open. I glide a hand over his now roped limbs, marvelling at how the colour contrasts with his skin. Biting back a moan I let my hand drop from my work, pressing a knee onto the mattress as I come to seat myself in the middle of the bed with him.

His cock is already leaking when I start to stroke it to fullness. Once he's fully erect, I circle the head of his cock before picking up the sound and gently inserting it into his urethra. 

"Mmm, that should keep you from coming for a while. But let's test it out shall we?"

Shuffling back I move so that I am lying on my belly, with Yoosung's cock right in front of my face. I give him a firm lick from base to tip before sucking on his head, occasionally licking over the metal inserted into his dick. His body tenses as long-winded whines spill out of his mouth. Pulling off I give him a few lazy strokes and rubbing the head of his cock before suddenly taking him all the way into my mouth in one go. He practically wails when he hits the back of my throat, but this changes to whimpers as I start to swallow around him. He thrashes against his binds as I start to enthusiastically move my mouth from base to tip. It doesn't take long for him to tense like he's going to come, I don't stop. He arches as much as he can, but ultimately lets out a frustrated groan as he's right at the peak but unable to cum.

Coming off with a pop I rest my head on his thigh, "How ya feeling Yoosung?"

He lets out a whine and I can't help but smile. Biting his inner thigh, making him let out a lovely cry, I quickly reach into the side drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a clear cylindrical tube with rounded spikes on the inside. Lubing up the tube, I place it over Yoosung's cock and begin the stroke him again. He lets out a moan from deep in his throat as I continue to stroke him through another not orgasm, his body convulsing when he doesn't get what he wants. 

I let him rest a moment before lubing up two fingers. Stroking his cock as slow as I can, I insert two fingers into his hole, making him gasp. I feel at his walls as I move my fingers in and out, and when he adjusts, I start to scissor him open, his short gasps motivating me to do it fast. Adding a third I go straight for his prostate, clenching down on my fingers he lets out a whiney “Fuck”. I start to circle his prostate into him with my strokes until his entire body is shaking, then I pull out and off of him completely. Pulling off the tube I chuck it aside, I place kisses up each of his legs as he starts to calm down.

When he’s breathing evenly again, I grab the vibrator and lube it up before lining it up at his entrance. I tease him, only pushing the dildo in inch by inch, his hole clenching around it in an attempt to pull it further into him. Once I have the entire vibrator in his ass I turn the vibrator on low, letting him get used to it before we get to those higher settings. He lets out a moan, trying to roll his hips back onto it as I begin to thrust it into him at a moderate pace, only occasionally grazing over his sweet spot, making him shudder every time I do. After a while, I turn the vibration up to three, taking longer stokes against his prostate. Then at five I directly aiming for it head on, and at six...I shove the vibrator all the way in, holding it in place against his prostate as he screams an empty release.

“MC! Please! I can’t- I need-”

“Shhh, it’s okay, I'll give you what you need.”

I thrust the vibrator against his prostate one more time before turning the vibrator off, pulling it out and putting it to the side. My hands come up to where his feet are tied, undoing the knots I bring each leg to lay on the mattress. I begin to massage at the lines that the ropes left behind, his breath coming in shudders as he lets out short moans in between. Once he’s completely relaxed again I pick up the vibrator, turning it on the lowest setting I lift up his leg a little so I can put it back into his ass. Leaving it there I get off the bed, Yoosung starts to make confused sounds but stops as soon as he sees me beginning to strip.

Now completely naked, I get back onto the bed and crawl up to Yoosung. Holding his dick in one hand, I use the other to remove the sound causing him to let out a thankful cry. Quickly I throw it aside and straddling his hips. Lining him up with my dripping cunt I take him inside, moaning all the way until we are completely flush. Leaning down I hungrily take his lips into mine, swallowing down his cries as I begin to set a brutal pace that basically has me slamming my ass onto his thighs. Bracing a hand on his chest I push back so I can get a better angle, and when I do, I can’t help but let out some cries of my own. With how worked up he is, he doesn’t last long, his screams echoing off of the walls as he spills himself inside of me. Luckily I’m not far behind, his heavenly sounds always get me extremely horny, no matter the circumstance.

Feeling his heart go from hammering to a steady beat under my hand, I pull myself up and off of him as I go to undue his remaining restraints, his cum dripping down my thigh as I do so. I kiss all the way down his arms, massaging them as I go. With a satisfied sigh I let myself fall down beside him, wrapping an arm around his middle as we begin to fall asleep.

“So...bad day at work huh?” he asks hoarsely.

I can’t help but laugh, “Yeah, you could say that. Thanks for making my day better though.”

“Mmm, my pleasure.”


End file.
